


Worms

by Bittersweet



Series: October Prompts [14]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Edmonton Oilers, Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:00:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: Connor checks on the injured Leon and gets an unpleasant surprise.





	Worms

“Leon?” Connor called getting home from the game with the Senators and going to check on his roommate. There was no answer and Connor walked into the dark room, reaching to turn on the table lamp instead of the brighter overhead lights. The pale light washed over the bed and the squirming mass of worms that covered Leon’s face. He shouted and jumped back, kicking the end table and the lamp over. "Leon?" he gasped as his teammate sat up and looked towards him.

"What are you doing in here Connor?" Leon reached up and touched his face, the worms sinking back into his skin.

"I was worried about you." Connor knew he was staring but couldn't help it. He thought that the bruising around Leon's eye looked less vivid than it had before. "What...are you?"

"It's not important. Go to bed Connor."

There was something in the look that Leon gave him that sent a chill down Connor's spine. He scrambled to his feet and nearly tripped over his feet on his way to the door.

"Connor?" Leon called after him. "Don't mention this to anyone."

Connor nodded and fled the room.


End file.
